


Bad Ideas

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Gecko. <br/>Kate Fuller. <br/>And a dark alley after a culebra kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> And here goes the deep, dark jump into the smut game. Its smut light? I don't know. I tried. 0.0

“So we killed them, didn’t we?” Kate says as she glances down the dark street to make sure it’s safe.   
Seth nods. “Seems like it, Little Lady.” He kicks at the dust left over from the culebra kill. Kate wipes the blood from her face.   
“They keep on coming.”   
He reaches out to grab her hand as they head back to their shitty motel. “We should head out as soon as possible. There might be more where they came from.”   
“Think they’re ever going to stop?” Kate asks.   
“Why, you scared?”   
She shakes her head. “I stopped being scared a long time ago.”   
Seth snorts. “Well, that was a bad idea Kate.”   
Kate squints up at him. “Why?”   
He stops walking, dropping her hand, and glares at her. “Because I’m a bastard, and you have blood on your face.”   
The eighteen year-old smirks, making him swallow hard. She wipes away the blood smeared on her cheek. “I happen to like bad ideas.”   
Kate finds herself pushed up against the wall. She looks up at him with her jaw dropped. For a second, she thinks he’s going to be angry with her because he is after all a Gecko. But then he cups her face with his hands and kisses her. It’s a kiss that makes her breath catch.   
“You want me to stop?” he asks.   
She shakes her head no.   
Seth runs a hand down her breast making her back arch up against the wall. He moves to kiss her neck, biting down on her and she gasps. Kate undoes the buttons of his pants working them down just enough for her to get to what she wants.   
She lightly taps his shaft with her fingers, hesitantly, but wanting to play. It hardens in underneath her touch. Seth looks at her with a wicked smirk. “I didn’t think they taught things like that in Sunday school.”   
Kate laughs. “No, but they do teach things like that in Cosmo,” she admits.   
He chuckles as he undoes her own jeans, and slides his hand over the tops of her underwear. “The secret life of the preacher’s daughter.” He parts her legs and inserts just one finger, stroking her until she “finds religion” as he once crudely called it.   
They pull apart, smirks on their faces, and the two readjust themselves. Seth reaches up to brush her brown hair out of her face. “So you’re okay with bad ideas huh?”   
She grins, pulling her to him by his belt loops, and stands on her tip toes to kiss him. “Bad ideas that end well, anyway.”


End file.
